


Noticing

by anniewhovian



Series: Firsts [7]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, ayyyyy more bham woot, im excited about this one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BHam #7<br/>Ian notices things about Jeff.<br/>First kiss also happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Click here for a short BHam angst drabble I did on tumblr!

It had been too long. Ian had almost forgotten what it felt like to love and be loved in return. The constant fluttering in his chest whenever Jeff smiled or glanced his way. The constant urge to be near him, to touch him, hold his hand. The ache when they were apart. It was terrifying, quite honestly.

But Ian wouldn't change it for the world.

"Ian?" Ian glanced at Jeff drowsily, his eyes moving from the screen slowly. Jeff smiled, Ian's heart speeding up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go on a date Friday? Leave campus for a couple hours, maybe see a movie?" Ian thought for a moment, going over the calendar in his head before smiling softly. Everything he did around Jeff seemed to be soft. There was something about Jeff that just... drew him in, closed around him until he felt safe and warm.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Date nights had quickly become a tradition. Once a week, rain or shine, Ian and Jeff would put aside time to spend with each other. No homework, no responsibilities, no one else. Just the two of them spending time with each other, whether they actually went out somewhere or stayed in the dorm to play video games or just talk. 

Ian lived for the date nights. The way he was able to watch Jeff move around their room, grabbing a shirt to wear or finishing up some menial task before they had to go. The way Jeff's eyes followed him slowly around the room as Ian checked and double-checked that everything was ready to go. By far, Ian's favorite part of the night was Jeff pulling a beanie over his hair, motioning for Ian to come along before they finally leave.

Ian had been taking it slow. He didn't want to make Jeff uncomfortable, or do something that Jeff didn't approve of first. They were comfortable with their own pace, taking slow easy steps as they deciphered their relationship and how they fit together. 

Ian had been surprised when Jeff had suddenly kissed him on the cheek after a movie one day, their faces heating up as they glanced at each other before smiling timidly. The second time Jeff did this Ian had looked at him once before entwining their hands, settling back against Jeff as they continued to work on homework. The third time surprised neither of them, and Ian quickly grew used to Jeff's random bursts of affection, looking forward to seeing the smirk that crossed Jeff's face each time he caught Ian off guard.

Ian had quickly learned the signs for Jeff's random bouts of affection. It always started with fleeting looks, like Jeff wanted nothing more than to stare at Ian but didn't want Ian to notice. Then followed the hand holding. The grip of Jeff's hand around his own, the warmth that was his palm against Ian's. Ian was well aware of Jeff's stage one while they were watching the movie. Ian was almost certain Jeff had watched him more than he had watched the movie, but Ian didn't really mind.

Stage two happened as they were leaving the theater. The cool autumn air hit Ian, shivering slightly as the wind danced around the pair. Jeff reached out for his hand and Ian took it, relishing the warm touch. Ian stayed aware, waiting for Jeff to complete the cycle. 

But he didn't.

Ian eyed him as they entered the train, settling next to each other in the compartment. Jeff didn't usually wait this long to finish the ritual, his quick kiss usually happening directly after the hand holding. Maybe Ian was reading it wrong? Unless.... Jeff seemed more nervous than usual, bouncing his leg, running a hand through his hair anxiously. Ian frowned, unsure what to make of it before shrugging, moving to lean against Jeff's shoulder.

"Ian?" Jeff stopped, his leg coming to a halt. Ian sat up a little straighter, concerned.

"Yeah?" Jeff sighed, biting his lip before speaking once again. Ian tried to keep his attention on Jeff's eyes.

"Can I.... You know...."

"Jeff?"

"Can I kiss you?" It came out quickly, the quiet words echoing around the compartment. Ian paused, unsure whether to laugh or let the butterflies in his stomach consume him. He nodded slowly, suddenly much too aware of the closeness of their bodies on the seat, the feel of Jeff's eyes on his mouth before they were both leaning in slowly, Ian bringing up a hand to softly cup the side of Jeff's face.

The kiss was chaste, nothing more than their lips pressing together gently, but it set Ian's nerves on fire. He was hyper aware of everything. Jeff's stubble scratching against his own, Jeff's hand moving to the side of Ian's neck. Jeff pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed before he grinned. 

Ian could only think that Jeff had tasted of the butter and salt of the popcorn from the theater and that he never wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to drop by, maybe scream about brutalhamster with me, I'd love to scream with you.  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
